The Game
by AmyWolf
Summary: Timber was never into romance and stuff like that. After her friends decide it's about time that she should get a boyfriend, they'll pay her forty bucks if she can stay with this one guy for two weeks that they choose, and for needing the money dearly, she can't refuse. But, of course the worst guy she could imagine being with walks in, and someone has a secret, hoping it's good.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo! My first fanfic! So, tell me what you think! Towards the middle and the end, I got really tired, so if there's a word misspelled, please don't eat me. I'm a good cookie! Haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lost Boys of course!**

...

I stretched out on the sofa and yawned. "Thanks, man, for letting me crash here." I said with a smile. "You've got no clue what it's like over in the hell hole." I said. "My parents, man...I dunno why they were yelling and cursing me out, ya know? It's not like I did anything. I've got a job, and I pay for my own gas, and I do as they ask! Why kick me out of the house?" I asked.

My friend looked down at me. "I don't know...maybe the fact that they don't like your music?" She said.

I shrugged. "I like my music." I yawned and looked around. "Hey, thanks again, man." I said.

"No problem." She said. She grabbed my only bag from the floor and slid it under a table. "What time do you need to get up for work? I'll wake you up."

"Thanks, Winter." I said.

Winter nodded. "So, what time to wake you up?" She asked.

I looked at my cell phone. "Hm...6:30 AM?" I asked. "Evan's friend just passed, and he needs me to cover his shift this morning."

Winter smiled. "You're a good person."

"Don't worry, he's paying me." I said.

Winter sighed. "And once I thought you weren't doing anything for money."

"Hey, at least I'm not selling myself." I said. "I just do stunts."

Winter frowned and looked away. "Careful.." She said. Her ice blue eyes looked painful. Her right eye was covered with her bangs, and her left eye wasn't. Under her bangs, she bore a long scar from her eye brow to her cheekbone. "Don't do anything too dangerous." Her emo cut hairstyle was a little messy, mostly because she had walked home from the boardwalk, and it was a little windy outside.

I nodded. "I won't do anything dumb."

Winter glared at me. "I didn't _do _anything wrong, I just...saw something...that I wasn't supposed to..."

I tilted my head. "Why won't you tell anyone?"

"Because...everyone would think I'm insane." Winter said. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that it's over with, and I don't want you to be hurt by others."

I smiled. "Thanks. You're a great person." I said.

She smiled. "No problem. Say, why don't you get yourself a boyfriend?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I have no use for one. I don't like having to watch over people." I mumbled. "I don't like being with someone for a long time. I like being a loner."

Winter frowned. "I think it's because you need some love." She said with a frown. She turned around and walked out to the stairwell. "I'll help you find the right person."

"I have no interest. Especially since most boys only care about one thing. They try that on me, I'm pulling out my knife and cutting-"

"My parent's are in the other room." Winter said.

"Oh, sorry. You know what I mean." I said with a laugh.

"Alright. Night Timber, I'll wake you up." She said and walked up the stairwell, turning the lights off in the living room so I could sleep.

"Night." I said. I yawned again and curled up in a tight ball. I cuddled up to the pillows, a little afraid of being seen trying to cuddle. No one would have guessed a person who likes to rock out and looks a little emo.

I fell into a deep sleep within a few minutes...

...

"Hey, Timber, wake up." A whispering said.

I yawned and opened my eyes slightly. I saw Winter. "Huh?" I asked.

"Work, you've got to get up for work." Winter said.

"Oh yeah.." I said and yawned again stretching. I sat up and looked around the living room.

Winter left the room and turned on the light to the kitchen, before going back upstairs to bed.

I laid on the sofa for a few minutes before actually getting up and heading to the kitchen for some breakfast. I grabbed an apple and began munching on it as I returned to the living room to go through my bag for a new pair of clothes. I pulled out my plain, white t-shirt, with a normal pair of light blue jeans. I picked up the clothes and headed to the bathroom. Once in, I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror.

My eyes were big and brown. I looked like a puppy at times, but I could change in a second and become a beast. My hair was dark, thick and shaggy, going half way down my back. I usually kept it back in a loose pony tail. My face was narrow, and I was slim. I was unusually tall. I didn't put on any make-up or cover-up. I was who I was and I couldn't change that.

I got dressed into the clothes I picked out, and then left the bathroom silently. I turned off all the lights and slid my bag under the table again. I knew Winter would return it sooner or later, and if she didn't, it's not like I had anything good in it.

...

I stood in the electronics department of the large supermarket. I wore my vest with the store's logo on it to say that I was an employee. It was a slow day, and I was bored of playing the video games that were up for just testing out.

"Timber," a familiar voice said.

I turned around to see the head person of the department, Derick, standing next to an older lady. "Yes?"

"Can you help out this lady, please?" He said, the look of annoyance and something bothering him was shown clearly in his eyes.

I nodded. "Sure thing."

Derick gave a nod, then ran off towards the food department.

I turned towards the lady. "What is it that you need?"

She took a deep breath and began with, "I'm not sure what to get my grandson for his brithday."

I sighed. _This ought to kill about an hour. _I thought to myself. I put on a fake smile. "So, tell me what your son likes."

...

I took off my work vest as I exited the building. I folded it up and stuffed it in one of my huge pockets in my jeans. I walked a few minutes till I saw the bright lights of the boardwalk and smiled. I jogged the rest of the way to it.

I pulled out my phone as soon as I got on the boardwalk, and headed to a bench to sit. While sitting, I checked the time, 10:30 PM, and then sent Winter a text saying, "Where are you?"

After about five minutes of waiting for Winter to answer, I got up to get myself some dinner.

I walked down the busy boardwalk, avoiding eye contact with the people who I knew I shouldn't mess with.

"Timber!" I heard Winter's familiar voice echo throughout my ears.

I turned around to see Winter running with a few of her other friends. I gave a smile. "Hey!" I called.

They ran over to me excitedly.

Winter grinned. "Hey! Hope you didn't eat anything yet! We're gonna get some pizza! Want some?"

I nodded. "Sounds good!"

I followed my group of friends to a pizza parlor that wasn't too crowded.

Our waitress smiled and lead us to our seats, handing us each a menu. "I'm Sara." She said and left.

I tilted my head. "Sara the randome person apparently." I said. "Usually they say more, am I right?" I asked.

My smallest friend, Amber nodded. She was small, but outgoing. "Yes, I think they do."

We shrugged it off, and then decided to order a large pizza

After we ordered, we all waited, semi-patiently.

"So, there's five of us...so someone's only going to get one." Winter said.

Amber laughed. "Hey! Don't look at me! I may be small, but I can eat like a pig!"

We all laughed. Her bright, red hair and brown eyes stood out from the rest of us. Although I had brown eyes too, hers looked almost black.

Barbra, the only blonde of the group, had eyes like Winter's, a very light blue. She was a little heavy, but she was a good person.

Zena had brown and pink hair. She was the shyest of all of us, and didn't talk much. She did laugh a lot though.

"Hey," Winter said as she narrowed her eyes. "I think Timber is the only one out of all of us that doesn't have a boyfriend."

I lowered my head. "Yeah, I know. Wait, Amber? You got one?"

She nodded. "Yepo!"

I snorted. "I'm fine being alone."

"No! You need a guy to look out for you!" Barbra said.

I shook my head. "I don't need someone to look after me."

"That's upsetting." Zena said.

"I have an idea." Amber said with a smile. "Why don't we pick you out the perfect guy and you'll have to be with him for...hm...how long?"

"A month!" Barbra said.

"A week!" Zena pitched in.

"Two weeks." Winter said with a grin.

"No." I said and leaned back in the booth. "I have no interest." I narrowed my eyes and looked at Winter. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Winter laughed.

"We don't want one of our buds to be alone!" Amber said.

I lowered my head. "But I don't care for anyone."

"Not true!" Zena said.

"Well, you guys are like family!" I said. "I care for you guys!"

"So you care for someone!" Barbra said with a laugh.

I moaned and slammed my head on the table. "How'd this come up, anyway?"

"Random topic." They all said together.

"Well, we like talking about our boyfriends!" Amber said. "But you don't have one! Come to the dark side!" She said with a laugh.

"Tell you what!" Barbra said. "We'll chose a good looking guy for you, and you have to be with him for two weeks, and then do whatever you want!" She grinned. "I'll give you ten bucks."

"Add ten from me!" Amber said.

"Me too." Zena said.

"And me." Winter pitched in. "That's forty bucks."

I looked around. _I guess it won't be that bad...I mean, they can't really chose anyone too bad..._ I saw no one that would end up probably murdering me, so I shrugged. "It's because I want the money, not the boy." I said.

My friends laughed.

"Yeah right!" Barbra said.

I gave a small laugh myself. _This ought to keep my friends entertained...I want them to be happy, I guess... _I thought to myself.

And then there couldn't have been an even worse timing.

A member from the baddest gang of the town, just _had _to come strolling in, and I knew all my friends saw, because I never saw an even nastier grin play on their faces. It was their choice to choose the man, and they were going to choose him...one of the most bad-assed people of the town...

Paul.

**...**

**So, what do you think? I just realized, Timber's a lot like me, haha... Anyway, please comment to tell me what you think! Thanks dudes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, how'd you like the story so far? Sorry if I rushed to get to the main part, I usually do that in the beginning to get the action going, you know what I mean? Anyway, have fun reading this chapter! I'll try to lighten the mood and make it funny! I'm going to do a paragraph re-cap so if you forgto what had happened at the end, you'll get the last paragraph from the pervious chapter.**

**...**

A member from the baddest gang of the town, just had to come strolling in, and I knew all my friends saw, because I never saw an even nastier grin play on their faces. It was their choice to choose the man, and they were going to choose him...one of the most bad-assed people of the town...

Paul.

...

My jaw dropped. "No." Those words came out harsh. "There's no way I'm doing that."

"Hey! You made the deal!" Amber said. "You're not going to break it now, are you?"

I shook my head. "No, but choose someone else."

"Nope!" They all said and giggled.

I clentched my teeth. _Of course this _had _to happen! I mean, seriously? If only he had waited a minute longer to walk in, I wouldn't have to be with that creep! _I thought to myself. "I don't like that man." I said.

"Too bad! It's for forty bucks, ain't it? Don't you need the money?" Barbra said.

I narrowed my eyes and mumbled, "At least you don't have to be with a creep."

"Come _on _Timber! A deal is a deal!" Winter said with a grin. "You gambled and we chose the perfect man for you! After all, you two seem to have a lot in common."

"Yeah!" Zena said.

"Not really." I growled. "Can't you find someone else? Someone that I wouldn't have to baby-sit?"

"Hey! You're not baby-sitting anyone! Besides, he's hot and bad-ass! I mean, he'll kick anyone's ass! And you don't like taking no for an answer, and stuff like that! You two are perfect."

"We are not." I snapped.

"Hey, a done deal is a done deal! Now get your butt over there and talk to him! You never know, after the two weeks, you might actually like him!" Winter said.

I found myself shaking with anger. _It's okay, _I told myself. _It's just a game. _I shook my head and looked up at Winter. "Two weeks and that's all," I said giving in to them.

She grinned, "Now, let me explain the rules-"

"Wait! You _planned _this?" I cletched my teeth and everyone laughed.

"How do you think I met Ryan?" Amber said.

I gave them a cold stare. "I thought you were on my side, Amber." I mumbled.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I realized that I needed Ryan. You never know! You may need Paul too!"

I gave Paul a side glance to see what he was up to.

He was leaning against the wall, looking as if he was waiting for his pizza. His eyes were closed and he was tapping to an imaginary beat on his thigh.

"He's quite hot," Barbra said. "I don't see how you don't like him."

I glared at her. "He's a jerk. I've seen him around here, and all he does is cause trouble. I don't want to be with someone like that."

My friends all looked at each other. "Well, last time I checked, you and your band mates are the same way...when you're drunk at least."

I snorted. "We have a reason to be when we're drunk."

Winter clapped her hands. "Hey! I need to explained you the rules before you get up and go!."

"Who said I was getting up and going?" I muttered darkly.

"First rule, the two weeks begin as soon as he agrees to date you." Winter said. A sly grin appeared on her face.

"AFTER?" I snapped. "No! I'm not waiting that long!"

"If you go ask him now, then it wouldn't take as long." Amber said.

"Smart-ass." I grumbled.

"Rule number two! You cannot just vanish off the face of the earth and claim it's been two weeks and reappear." Winter said.

I sighed. "There goes plan B."

"And the third rule! You cannot tell him that you are going to be doing this because of a game. You can tell him at the end when you're telling him how much you love him-"

"There won't be any love." I snapped.

"I sure feel the love." Zena said with a cold stare.

"-or how much you hate him. Either way, he can't know until afterwards if you even feel like telling him." Winter concluded. "Now go out there and say hi!" She grabbed my arms and dragged me up.

I gave a loud yelp in surprise and my friends laughed. I felt hot with embarrassment, and to top that off, other people at a few other tables were laughing too. I pushed Winter back down into the booth and looked around the small pizza place.

There were a few groups of people, including my friends. It wasn't packed, but it wasn't empty either.

I walked slowly across the tilted floor, upset and embarrased. I saw him watching me, but I tried to ignore it.

He grinned as soon as I came within a few feet of him. He had heard me yelp earlier, and turned his attention to me, wondering why.

I looked at him, giving him my big, puppy-dog eyes. _The faster he accepts me, the faster this'll be over. _

He grinned and walked over to me. "Hey there." He said.

I couldn't help but look at him. His eyes were...beautiful..._No...he's a jerk and I don't like him. _I told myself.

His grin widened and I kicked myself in the ankle for the staring.

"I'm Timber." I said.

He laughed. "I've seen you around here a lot, but I don't think we've met, have we?"

I shook my head. _Stalker..._ I thought. "I couldn't help but notice you were alone." I said, trying to seem friendly. I could fake just about any emtion, thanks to having to do that for work all the time. "We're your friends?" I asked.

Paul smiled cheerfully at me. "They're out doing whatever. I've got nothing to do, so I thought I'd order a pie for myself." He looked me over. "Maybe you'd like to share it with me?" He asked.

I nodded. "S-sure." I said. I kicked myself again for stuttering.

"And stop kicking yourself." He commented. "You can't undo the past," he said putting a hand on my head and ruffling up my hair.

I wanted to slap his hand away, but I knew I couldn't at the moment.

"So," he said turning on his heel and looking at me. "You eaten yet?" He asked.

I looked back at my friends, and Winter made it very obvious that I was trying to get to know him.

She stood up and put her thumbs up. "Go Timber!"

I blushed deep red and I heard Paul chuckle.

"Wow, what was that for?" He asked with a grin and put an arm around me.

I looked at his arm. _He barely knows me! Why's he going so far then? Or is it because I don't know how to act or be with a man? _I thought to myself.

"So, I take it as those girls are your friends?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I've never seen them before, why?"

He chuckled and rubbed my arm. "Aw, a little embarrassing now?" He grinned.

I gave a slow nod. "Yeah..."

He released me and walked to the counter. "Hey, man! Where's my pizza?"

I rolled my eyes and glared at my friends, who were laughing and Winter waved at me. I turned back to Paul to see him talking with the person behind the counter, and he handed Paul his pizza.

Paul took his pizza pie, and then looked over at me. "You want to have some of mine?" He asked with a grin.

"Depends, is it hot?" I asked.

"No, but I am!" He said with a sexy grin.

I felt myself give a small laugh, and I flicked his shoulder. "Sure, I'll eat with you."

He grinned and held the pizza in one hand and put an arm around me with the other. "Sure thing!" He said.

I looked back at my friend's once more, and gave them narrowed eyes. _They better be doubling that pay! But wait, was I actually enjoying that conversation? No, he's a jerk and that's all he is!...Right? _

**...**

**Weeeee! Another chapter done! :) Tell me what you think! **


	3. Nothing like a Good Pizza

**Yay! Chapter 3! I hope you guys like it so far! I'm gonna try and make this chapter a bit funnier, because I don't think my other chapters were too funny, and, after all, this is a humorous story! **

**...**

I felt myself give a small laugh, and I flicked his shoulder. "Sure, I'll eat with you."

He grinned and held the pizza in one hand and put an arm around me with the other. "Sure thing!" He said.

I looked back at my friend's once more, and gave them narrowed eyes. _They better be doubling that pay! But wait, was I actually enjoying that conversation? No, he's a jerk and that's all he is!...Right? _

**...**

I followed Paul outside onto the busy boardwalk. I was angry with myself, my thoughts, and mostly, my friends for making me do this. _So, here's the plan. _I told myself. _Eat dinner with this guy and then see what happens after that.._ I snorted to myself. _That's not a plan at all. _I sighed as we came over to a random empty table and he set himself and the pizza down.

I sat next to him, his arm still around my shoulder. I wanted to shrug it off and go away, but that's not gonna get me forty bucks.

He frowned. "The didn't give me paper plates."

"Last time I checked, you get your own paper plates." I mumbled.

He pulled his arm off my shoulder and went to stand up.

I grabbed his arm. "Hey, don't go off and get stupid plates for us two. I mean, seriously, I've got a better idea."

He sat back down and I opened the pizza box. Carefully, I ripped the top of the pizza box off and then carefully ripped it in half and gave half to him. "Tada! Now, careful, this is my finest china!" I said with a small smile.

He took the "fine china" from me and looked at it with pretend amazment. "Wow! Worth a grand!"

I rolled my eyes and he took the first slice and put it on my plate. I gave a small tilt of my head but then quickly shrugged it off as he began eating it. I grabbed myself a slice and took a bite. _Wow, don't mean to be rude or nothing, but _I _sure found _that _rude! _I thought to myself. I took another bite and watched him carefully. _I mean, to be polite, shouldn't he have given me the first slice? Oh God, now I sound like my grandma. _I growled to myself and gave myself a kick in my ankle.

He looked over at me and rose an eye brow. "Yes?" He said with his mouth full.

I ignored the fact that I could barely hear what he said and shrugged. "It's been a long day." I just said to pass time.

He nodded and took another bite of pizza. "Yeah, me too."

I looked at my pizza carefully and then back at him. _The more we talk, the more time goes by and the faster I'm outta here! _"You work?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope." He said again with a mouthfull of pizza. "You?"

"I kinda have too. I'm trying to move out of my house with my parents." I kicked myself. _He didn't need to know that, stupid! _

"Parents suck, eh?" He said, finally without food in his mouth.

I nodded. "Yeah. They hate everything about me, the way I dress, my friends, the way I look, the band that I'm in-"

"You're in a band?" He asked a small bit of excitement in his eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah, called King. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard of us." I said.

"Naw, I haven't." He said. "What kind of music?"

"Hard rock dash metal." I said.

He grinned. "That's my favorite!"

I held back a smile. He was so charming when he wanted to be. "Mine too." I said. I caught myself as my face felt warmer and I felt myself blushing. I kicked myself again. _No. What are you doing? _I sighed and ate my pizza in silence.

"So.." He said putting his arm around me. "I think you're quite pretty."

I turned my head away to keep from eye contact. "Thanks." I said.

He set the remaining part of his pizza down and put his hand on my cheek and turned my head to look at him. "And your eyes..."

I tried to turn away again, but he didn't let me. "I'm not beautiful."

"I didn't say you were." Paul said.

I clentched my teeth. "You just did!"

"I called you pretty." He said with a grin. He leaned towards me, his eyes locking with mine.

I knew what he was planning, and slid my pizza inbetween our faces. "The pizza is getting cold." I commented.

He took my hint and leaned back to a normal sitting position but gave a smile. "You're right."

I took a bite of my pizza and then we ate in silence.

I have another slice after that, and he had another four.

I pushed the last slice towards him. "It's yours." I said.

He grinned and pushed it back. "I don't want it." He said.

I managed to give a small smile and I took the last slice of pizza. "Thanks. So what-"

That's when it happened...My phone went off...and I forgot to turn it to vibrate.

Next thing we know, the Bill Nye the Science Guy theme song beings blasting and I turned red with embarrassment.

Paul began laughing loudly at the music and I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked to see who was calling.

I clentched my teeth and lowered my head angrily and answered the phone. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, WINTER?" I growled.

Laughing from all of my friends echoed from the other end and I began getting hot with embarrassment again.

"Just checking up on you two! It's been a half hour!" Winter shouted.

I tilted my head. _Really? It has been that long? _I shook my head. "We're fine, know would you please hang up?"

Laughing came again.

"Aw! You like him, don't you?" Barbra laughed.

I shot Paul a side glance to see he had just overcome his laughter but he was still chuckling a bit. "I don't know." I said.

"Aha! It's not a no!" Amber shouted.

"No!" I snapped. "I'm going!" I hung up the phone and turned around to Paul.

He was preventing a laugh from escaping his lips but he managed to smile at me.

"It was my stupid friends." I said.

He chuckled. "Nice ring tone."

I clentched my teeth, but didn't do anything else. "Thanks." I muttered.

He picked up the last piece of pizza, and handed it to me. "You want to head down to the beach? It's nice and quiet there." He said.

I looked up into his eyes. There was something about them that made me want to say yes and go with him, but also something that made me want to turn around and run. I shrugged.

"Come on," he said with a grin putting an arm around me. "Tomorrow's Saturday! Can't you stay out longer?" He asked.

I looked around and gave a small shrug. "I don't know." I said.

"Come on, girl." He said with one of his sexy grins.

I looked down at the ground. Never had I felt this much...happiness but fear all at once, well, ever since middle school.

...

I stood in the halways of the middle school, my eyes excited and happy.

Winter, who was still my friend, poked my shoulder. "Sean's coming!" She said excitedly. "You gonna ask him out?"

I nodded happily. "Yes! We've been good friends for a long time! I'm sure he'll say yes."

Winter and I waited patiently until a tall, dark haired eighth grader came walking down the hallway.

Winter and I, two young seventh graders, happily greeted him excitedly. Winter still had her scar, which she still kept hidden.

"Hi Sean!" I said excitedly.

Sean smiled. "Hi Timber and Winter."

I jumped towards him excitedly, my eyes big with excitement. "Sean, would you like to go out with me?" I asked.

His smiled turned to a frown, and my eyes and my own smile drooped. "I'm sorry, Timber, but we're just friends."

I stood there, sadly staring at his moving body as he walked away from me. A tear went down my eye, and then another come from the other and I backed away from the scene, my eyes filled with tears.

...

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I can't." I responded. "Besides, I just met you! I don't know what you're gonna do." I said and took a few steps back, memories of getting too close with a guy and then being crushed flooding into my brain.

He frowned and grabbed my arm. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I just want to be with you."

I looked around still uneasy. It was hard to say no to this guy, especially with a random piece of pizza in my hand. "I-" It was the first time I had felt cornered, unable to escape. I felt like the answer _had _to be yes. "D-do you think I can bring someone with me?" I asked. I felt like a fool, but I knew, if he was out to kill me, he wouldn't do it while I was with a friend.

"It wouldn't be as romantic-"

"Who said it was romantic?" I asked. My fear of being crushed kicked in and I wanted to run. I wanted to turn him down and make him hate me so I could leave, but I knew I couldn't, because something told me I shouldn't. "I'm just a little nervous at times where I need to be alone with someone I don't know." I said trying to make sure he didn't leave.

"Yeah but-"

"Fine." I said. "I don't need to bring someone." I shrugged. "I'll just be a little stiff and on alert and I'll have to hold onto this pizza, so it's not like we can hold hands or anything-"

"Fine." He said and then smiled. "To prove I won't hurt you." He said.

I nodded and pulled out my phone and dailed Winter's number. I waited patiently until I heard her darker voice. "Hello?" I asked.

"How's it goin' with him?" She asked.

"Can you come with us? You know, just for safety measures?" I asked.

There was a pause, and then, "Where are you guys going?" She asked.

"Just for a walk on the beach, but I didn't want to go alone." I said. I shot Paul a side glance to see him staring down the boardwalk, watching someone. I tried to get a quick glimse of who it was, but I couldn't tell.

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Winter commented.

"Okay, meet us just outside the pizza parlor." I said and hung up. I turned towards Paul to see him smiling.

"My friend wanted to tag along too." He said with a sloppy grin.

I sighed. _Well, at least I'm not alone._ "So I take it you also don't like being alone with someone you've never met?"

"No, he just felt like coming." He said smiling.

I gave another sigh, and then a tap came on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Winter. "Hey! You came." I said.

She smiled. "Yep!" She turned towards Paul. "I'm Winter, Timber's closest friend." She said.

Paul smiled. "Hey." He looked down the boardwalk again, and smiled. "My friend's on his way."

"Who is it?" Winter asked.

"He's name's Marko." Paul said.

"I take it he's in that gang of yours?" I asked.

Paul nodded.

I sighed. _I hate getting mixed up with gang members. _I thought to myself.

**...**

**So, what do you think? Did I do Paul's character good, or was it pretty bad? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for the long wait! I've been a little busy. Anyway, I'd like to thank UnderGrandHotel for the review, and a little explimation. Sorry about the one line scripts, sometimes I get a bit excited and write fast and leave out details. I'll do my best to make this one better! I have a little issue about rushing to the point than reading like a normal person. Anyway, I'll try to be good this time! **

**...**

"Who is it?" Winter asked.

"He's name's Marko." Paul said.

"I take it he's in that gang of yours?" I asked.

Paul nodded.

I sighed. _I hate getting mixed up with gang members. _I thought to myself.

...

I stood silently, watching the many people go by. Thoughts rushed in and out of my head making me feel a little sick. It was an arguement, going back and forth with myself. Something told me to go home and never look back, but something told me that this was for the good. I wanted to listen to both, or just curl up in a dark corner and be left alone for a little while to make up my mind. This day, it was going by way too fast, and it seemed to be way too dangerous too.

Paul looked down the boardwalk and grinned at the sight of his younger brother. He waved and shouted, "Hey! Over here!" And then took a glance over at Winter and I. "He's Marko." He said simply.

"I'm quite aware." Winter said as she watched the figure of the shorter man come towards them. Her eyes were slit, and she looked deep in thought. I wanted to poke her and stay close to her, incase anything was to happen, we could protect each other, but I knew that'd make me look weak, and I wasn't looking forward to that.

Marko came forward and grinned. "Hey." He said with a sly grin. His eyes pierced Winter's and the two held a hard glare. He smiled more, his grin seeming to go from cheek to cheek as her eyes became a little angrier. He pulled his hand up and went to bite his nail when Winter's hand grasped his.

"That wasn't funny." She growled darkly at him. "My friend was upset." Her light blue eyes looked a little on the worried side too as she stared him down.

Paul and I rose an eyebrow and looked from Marko to Winter. "What's going on?" I asked, beginning to feel the tension between the two. Paul nodded, a little bit of laughter coming to his face.

"Your buddy here was annoying my friend earlier." Winter snapped. She released his hand and he bit his nail, but his grin was too large to be covered. "My friend felt hurt because of you." Winter hissed.

Marko gave a few laughs before giving her a innocent look. "Me? I did nothing. She came to me, so I simply helped her." He looked at Paul. "Paul was there at the time, weren't you?" He asked.

Paul smiled with a nod. "I was! And I don't think that was to hurt her!" He said with a laugh. "I don't think she was _that-" _

"Am I the only one who's clueless here?" I interupted. "Not to interupt or anything, but what you're saying is going in one ear and out the other. Seriously, for all I know, he," I said poking Marko, "pointed a gun at a friend's head, but he also could have shoved a stuffed bunny in someone's face. How am I supposed to know with you lot bickering?" I asked. I puffed out my chest, my brown eyes locking mostly with Paul's.

Marko nodded. "You should have been with us there!" He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, man! You weren't there; you've got no say in what happened-" Paul began.

"I DO HAVE A SAY! A FRIEND OF WINTER'S IS A FRIEND OF MINE!" I spat angrily, now glaring at Marko and then back to Paul. I swelled with anger, my face turning warm and my eyes flicking around looking for someone to blame. I balled my fists, ready to throw a punch if needed, but I bit my lip knowing that I wouldn't get my money.

"Whoa, calm down, girl." Paul said. "It was nothin' really." He said simply. "Seriously. You're friend just yelped for no reason and blamed it on us-"

"I saw you do that." Winter growled and breathed heavily. "My eyes don't show wrong, punk."

"Hey, who are you callin' punk?" Paul said.

I stepped in between the two, calming myself down quickly as I remembered that if a fight breaks out, I can't get my money, and I'll never be able to leave the hell hole I lived in. Taking a deep breath, I looked from one to the other. "Alright, alright. Who cares anymore?" I said. "We were gonna go on a walk together, right? Come on, a nice, calming walk." I said as I was practically about to punch myself for calling our walk a calming and peaceful one.

Paul shrugged it off immediately and then grinned. "Yeah," he said and put an arm around me dragging me closer to him. "Let's go off with out walk-"

"I'm outta here." Winter growled and turned around to head back to the pizza parlor. "Timber, if you need me, just give me a call on my cell, alright?"

I stared after my friend. I wanted to go after her and drag her back; afterall, I didn't want to be alone with Paul, and having to be with Paul _and _his friend made it worse. I sighed and hung my head for a second with my eyes closed. _If they murder me, at least it may be quicker. _I thought, trying to humor myself with some dark humor. I then looked back up at Paul and then managed to give a small smile.

"I'm surprised you're not going after Winter. After all, you did beg for her to come with us to begin with." Paul stated. He looked after Winter as she sent an angry glare over her shoulder at Marko.

I looked after my friend too. "I know, it's just, when she's upset, she could get a little too aggressive." I said with a frown. "She would pull out a knife and slice one of us to bits." I commented and then looked down at the beach. It looked lifeless, just the sound of the waves crashing on the shore seemed like all the noise. Fear gripped me as I pictured being there alone with two gang members who would probably kill me if I wasn't careful.

"So, is this walk on, or no?" Marko asked, about to take a step to leave.

I felt unsure of what to say. I knew I should turn and go home, but I wanted to know what would happen if I was to stay. _Would they hurt me? Am I over-reacting? Should I be concerned? _Thoughs rushed into my head. I looked at Paul, and saw his eyes watching mine. "Uh...I don't know...I mean, tomorrow would be better I guess..." I said looking around a little bit.

"Tomorrow? But that's a day away!" Paul whined and pulled me closer to him. "Come on, Timber! Don't be a party pooper!" He smiled and winked, and Marko grinned too. I could tell by the look in their eyes that they were up to no good.

I looked up at his eyes closer. I wanted to know what he was planning. Something wasn't right. He just met me, why would he pressure me so much just to go on a walk, without anyone nearby? I turned my head and stared at the ground. It was no good, I couldn't see anything that was worth worrying about in his eyes, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he's gonna do something, whether it was good, or bad, but I knew I shouldn't get caught up with this.

"Come on, girl." He said.

I looked up at his again. "How about tomorrow?" I asked. "I'm too tired to go on a walk at the moment." I said with a yawn. "Tomorrow, around noon?" I asked.

He frowned. "I guess we don't have to go at all if you don't want to be with me-"

I grabbed him by his coat. "No, no! I do, I'm just really tired!" I said with a small smile. _Why is he acting like this? He is trying to get me to come back to him! Oh wait, is this what a guy does when he likes someone? _"Noon tomorrow?" I asked with a small smile.

Marko walked off, down the boardwalk without interest.

I narrowed me eyes. _That's odd...Ok, everything is odd, but just that...am I missing something? I just need some sleep, but I can't lose this guy...How to do this..._

"How about tomorrow night sometime?" Paul asked.

I sighed. I didn't want to go out during the night, because I was afraid something would happen...but maybe a change won't be so bad. Afterall, I wasn't playing up to my looks. I looked tough and reckless, but I'm really shy and nervous. "Uh...When?" I asked.

"I dunno, maybe around eleven?" He asked. "Or nine, I'm open."

"Hm...Do I need a time slot? How many other people are you seeing?" I asked with a small laugh.

He grinned. "Just you at the moment." He leaned in towards my face and hugged me towards him. His breath was warm and he leaned his forehead against mine, breathing as quietly as possible. "I'm here whenever you'd like to go." He whispered. He closed his eyes for a moment, but then reopened them and grinned. With that split moment, he brought his lips against mine for a quick kiss, and before I could react, he parted his lips away from mine. He smiled gently.

I stared at him in shock. _Did he...? Why...? I...I just met him! I thought the steps were to talk, then hug, and _then _kiss! Not kiss than whatever! Hm..okay, maybe middle school is a lot different than now.. _I looked at the ground, with a little bit of blush. I wasn't going to admit it, but he was good at this and he knew it. "Yeah...So tomorrow at..?" I asked, and looked back up at him.

"Around nine?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sounds good." I shrugged off his arms and turned to walk away without looking back. The ground beneth me felt dizzy, and I felt a little sick myself. That had never happened to me before, and now I was unsure what to do, and how to act. Maybe if I-

"Hey, you need a ride home?" He asked. "I've got a motorcycle and I could give you a lift home." Paul said, pointed towards the end of the boardwalk where there was some parking.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, but thanks for the offer." I said. The last thing I wanted was for him to know where I lived so he could come on over and stalk me whenever he feels like it.

**...**

**Sorry, I'm really bad with romance and stuff...Fluff and I don't get along. Anyway, next chapter, I'm gonna try to make it fun! Thank you for your time of reading this! (Oh boy, that made no sense..)**


	5. No Walk is That Simple

**Hello! I'll be updating a little more now, now that it's my last week of school and I only have a few finals left! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**...**

"Hey, you need a ride home?" He asked. "I've got a motorcycle and I could give you a lift home." Paul said, pointed towards the end of the boardwalk where there was some parking.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, but thanks for the offer." I said. The last thing I wanted was for him to know where I lived so he could come on over and stalk me whenever he feels like it.

...

I walked down the dark street, holding my phone in my pocket incase anything went wrong. I stepped quietly and lightly, so anyone who was out there would have a harder time hearing me. I watched my shadow contently, the lights from the boardwalk making my shadow long in front of me, so if someone was to walk behind me, I could see their shadow. I stopped walking and watched my shadow. "Am I over protective of myself? Am I scared of the dark?" I asked aloud. I knew you have to be careful if you were to live in this town, but was I too careful? After all, I'm too nervous to pretty much do anything by myself, I was shy around new people a lot, and I feared what may be in the darkness. I thought about Winter, how she would just walk off, not caring. She wasn't afraid of anything but losing her friends.

I closed my eyes and stood there hanging my head. "Maybe, if I wasn't so careful I could have fun for once. Maybe, if I wasn't so careful, I could be killed." I hugged myself tightly, my fear of death sinking in, and I opened my eyes and walked down the street. I shivered slightly and kept watching not my shadow, but the street ahead. I didn't want to have that fear of death anymore. I didn't want to run off and hide behind someone, but I didn't know how not to do that. It was what I learned when I was a kid, and it was what I saw on Winter's face. I stopped as I thought back to Winter, on how we met.

...

I sat the the bench of the elementary school playground, watching other kids go around playing. I was too shy to go up to anyone and ask if I could play too, so I just sat there and watched, wondering if anyone needed another kid to play. I was only seven years old at the time, and my grandpa had just passed away a few days earlier.

Someone sat down next to me on the bench.

I turned my head around to see a teacher watching me.

"Go play." She told me. "Go have some fun."

"How?" I asked and stared at the ground.

The teacher pointed at two girls my age across the playground. "They look like they may want another friend."

I looked up at them to see them watching me, and the one girl waved at me to come. I managed to shrink back into the bench and shake my head, scared.

The teacher sighed and grabbed my arm helping me to my feet, and led me to the two girls.

I dragged my feet, but didn't fight back. I watched the girls ahead of me, with fear and uncertainty.

The teacher brought me up to the two girls and pointed to me. "This is Timber. She needs a few new friends."

The two girls watched me, the one's face turning from excitment to disgust, but the other one looked almost challenging, as if unsure how to think about me.

The first girl walked off, now not interested in playing anything. The second girl watched carefully. Her eyes were narrowed, but her face was scarless. "I'm Winter." She said with a tilt of her head, and her eyes looked challenging still.

I looked at the teacher and growled. I slapped the teacher's hand, and then bit her arm to let me go.

The teacher gave a quick yelp and then went to grab me, but I moved away too quickly and ran back to my bench to sit down.

...

I shook my head as the memory flew back at me. I remembered how scared I was at that point, I was scared of other people, but for no reason though. I clentched my teeth and looked at the ground. I felt so alone. I felt myself take a few more steps forward, and then a few backwards, and a few sideways, as if I was drunk. It was as if I was a drunken man that just stepped out of a bar. I shook my head and then re-gained my balance. What had thrown me off, I didn't know, but I was feeling a little sick for some unknown reason.

"You alright?"

I turned around quickly to see Paul standing there. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "What are you-"

"You don't look so good." He said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You don't happen to be allergic to olive oil, are you?" He asked.

I tilted my head. "Olive oil? Yes, I am, but what for?"

"Because that pizza," he said, "the people who made it use extra olive oil." He said.

"Oh dear." I said and hugged my stomach, feeling a bit sick again.

He gave a small frown. "You should have said." He pointed out.

I lowered my head and began to sway again, feeling quite sick. "I think I'll be good enough to get back home." I said. I began to stumble a little, feeling even more sick as time went on. "I get get home by my...self." I buckled over and gripped myself. I held back from puking in front of him.

He kneeled down next to me, and rubbed my back. "Here, I'll bring you home."

I closed my eyes and breathed heavily, before falling over on my side and passing out.

...

I remembered seeing the small kid at school, Winter, still seven years old, sitting on the bench I used to sit at. She had gotten a new hair cut, and had offered me to sit next to her. So I did. I remembered seeing her so sad and not wanting to show her now scarred eye.

"Hi." I said. "What's the matter?" I asked.

She looked up at me and pulled the bangs from her right eye to show her fresh scar. "Something happened to me." She whispered.

I tilted my head. Suddenly, no more fear I felt at that moment. I never felt fear when I saw her scar, knowing she had more fear than I could have felt when she had received her scar.

...

I sat up in bed, old memories again flooding into my brain. I was breathing heavily, and looking around, but before I knew it, I leaned over to the side of my bed and puked, the olive oil had been too much for me. I sat back up and realized I was in my room, which surprised me, because I didn't know how I got there.

"How are you feeling?" I asked myself. "Oh, I'm feeling like shit." "Oh, that's nice." I rolled my eyes and stood up, leaning on my wall for comfort. "Wait, how did I get home?" I turned my head and looked at the clock to see it was two AM. I sighed and walked slowly out of my room and into the hallway. I was still in my clothes from the previous night, and I looked down the stairs to see the shadows of three people in the dinning room. Slowly and silently, I took steps down the stairs, looking to be unseen.

"What was she doing by herself?" I heard my mother's voice say. "She should have been with some of her friends!"

I narrowed my eyes and wanted to say, "I'm not a child anymore," but I didn't want to give myself away.

"I'm glad I was there at the time." Paul's voice echoed.

I gasped silently. _Of course! How did I get here? Did Paul bring me? How did he know where I lived? _I took another step down, and another and stopped at that.

"Would you like something to drink? I have coffee, water, tea, beer." My mom began naming off different things in our fridge.

I went to take the next step down, but my foot missed, and I slipped and fell down the stairs. I crash landed on my shoulder and managed to stand up and look at everyone in the dinning room. My father was sitting at the head of the table, and my mother and Paul were in the middle. "Hello.." I said quietly.

My mother stared at me and same with Paul. My father looked like he could care less.

"Don't all jump up at once..." I said and stumbled into the dinning room.

"Hey." Paul said with a nod.

I glared at him. "How'd you know where I live?" I asked.

"Easily, I looked at your phone. You texted Amber your address because she was going to drop something off a few days ago." He said.

I looked down. "Oh." I said. I thought he had been stalking me for a second and thought that I'd outsmart him if I was to ask, but apparently not. So much for my, "I'm better than you," plan.

"You're sick, why don't you go lay down in your room?" My mother asked.

"Uh, because I puked in there and don't want to go back." I said simply. I walked to the table and grabbed a seat across from my father and watched everyone.

"So go lay on the couch." My mother said, a little in a rude tone.

I rolled my eyes and walked off into the living room, but before I could offically leave the room, Paul got up and came to me, grabbing me by my shoulders. "You look like you could use some help."

I closed my eyes and gave a small shake of my head, but I leaned on him for help with walking as I reopened my eyes.

He led me to the couch and I laid down silently and stared passed him at my father, who seemed to care less about that I was sick. I then looked back at paul, and gave a small nod of thanks before I flipped on my side and curled up wanting to do nothing but sleep.

...

**Sorry for the sort of boring chapter, I was kinda trying to show Timber's emotions and a bit of her past. Anyway, tell me what you think! **


	6. Could Anything Get Worse?

**School's over and that means I'm bored and doing nothing! Yay! Now, let's keep on reading this amazing story! :)**

**...**

I closed my eyes and gave a small shake of my head, but I leaned on him for help with walking as I reopened my eyes.

He led me to the couch and I laid down silently and stared passed him at my father, who seemed to care less about that I was sick. I then looked back at paul, and gave a small nod of thanks before I flipped on my side and curled up wanting to do nothing but sleep.

**...**

I opened my eyes to the dawn light, yawning with a stretch realizing I was still on the couch. I rubbed my eyes like a little kid and then stood up. My sickness seemed to have gone away, and I was glad. I have gone to that pizza parlor all the time, but I never ordered pizza until now. Now I was glad that I knew so I don't have to order another pizza ever again.

Memories from last night suddenly rushed into my head and I looked around the room, half expecting to see Paul just laying somewhere. I gave a sigh of relief to notice that I was all by myself. I walked over to the kitchen, about to grab a nice breakfast, when my father's voice boomed from the corner of the living room, a corner I had mislooked.

"Why were you hanging around that man?" He asked through narrowed eyes.

I looked over at him. "Paul? Oh, no reason." I said not wanting to explain the bet that was going on. I guess you could call last night the beginning of the two weeks, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"I know he wasn't just 'around' as he put it." My father snapped.

"I don't know! I was on the boardwalk, and so was he, and it doesn't matter any more! It's over with!" I snapped back, as if it was just an accident that Paul had been there.

My father glared at me with narrowed eyes. "I know that bastard is in a pretty nasty gang. I don't want to be murdered in my sleep, so whatever connection you have with him, get rid of it." He growled and walked out of the living room and up the stairs to his own room.

I rolled my eyes and went back to the kitchen. I pulled out my phone and was just about to text Winter when a quick memory from yesterday slipped into my mind. I lifted my head and looked around, nervous and freaked out. Paul didn't look at any text last night! I deleted all of my messeges from everyone as soon as I left work! That means the address was never visible! My heart skipped a beat and I ran out the door, still in my clothes from yesterday, but that didn't matter. What did matter is that Paul somehow knew where I lived, and I had no clue myself.

I jumped out the door, and ran straight for Winter's house. I knew she'd be able to help me somehow or anyother, but as soon as I got to my mail box, I heard the beeping of a car, so I stopped, and pretty much fell on my face with the wind getting knocked out of me. Luckily, I was still on grass, but I knew that didn't matter, because my stomach was disagreeing with that fall.

"Timber!"

I looked up at the pitch black, luxurious car. My eyes widened as I realized this day couldn't get any worse. My cousin stared at me though the tinted window in the back.

She pulled down her window and looked out at me, her pretty make-up face staring at my dirt covered one from my fall. She made a disgusted face and grabbed her smart phone and began texting one of her friends. Her long, curly, blond hair flipped as she turned her head quickly to look away from me.

I growled and gripped the ground hard. It was my stupid-ass, bitch cousin! Why the hell did she have to come here?

She looked back at me, still with disgust. "You're such a pig, rolling in the dirt like that." She said. "More like a ghost, you stupid emo."

I growled, and clentched me teeth, standing up with power. "You shut your fucking little mouth before I shove a fist in it for you!" I hissed angrily at her.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" She mocked at looked over at me with a nasty face. "At least I'm not taking a mud bath."

"It's not mud, it's dirt. Maybe, if you had any brains, you'd be able to-" I arched my back like a cat and wanted to tear that stupid popular brat to shreds, when my mom's voice cut through the air.

"Brittney!" My mother said and ran out of the house. She looked more happy to see my cousin, Brittney, than me last night when I could have been murdered.

I grumbled and wiped off the dirt from my face a clothes and glared angrily over at Brittney.

The driver of the car put the car in park, and stepped out. It was Brittney's butler, Carl. My aunt stepped out of the car from the passenger's side and she looked over at me in disgust and hugged my mom.

"Daisy!" My mom said and hugged her sister. "It's been ages!"

My aunt, Mary, smiled heart-warmingly. "I've missed you too!"

I sighed and gave them a quick glare and walked off onto the street.

"Timber! Where are you going?" My mother called.

I didn't want to inform my mom that Paul didn't read any text messege to see where we lived, so I just shrugged. "Winter said she had something to show me!"

"Stay a little bit! Or take Brittney with you! It's been so long since last time me met!" My mother said happily.

"And I could have lasted another fifty years." I mumbled.

Brittney shook her head. "I don't want to go with _that _animal."

My mother grabbed Brittneys arm and dragged her towards me. "Go ahead and meet her friends!"

I growled and turned towards Winter's house. "If you want to come, you better be able to keep up." I said. I bolted down the street, knowing I was quite fast. I grinned demonically, expecting Brittney was going to whine and yell at me and just leave. I looked back behind me to see Brittney had been quite close to me the whole time. I narrowed my eyes, about to take a short cut through the woods. Just after the woods, was Winter's house so I smiled and darted to a small opening within the woods. I looked in front of me, now not caring about Brittney. I felt the stinging of thorns as I rushed by, and I tripped a few times, but I didn't really care. Only another minute until her house came in sight.

I slowed down, and looked behind me with a grin. Brittney hadn't followed me and I wanted to laugh and laugh. I felt blood slowly oozing down my arms, the thorns had left deeper scratches then usual. I slowed down to a walk and panted heavily. I was fast, but only for sprints. I grinned, proud of my doing, and then walked the rest of the way out of the woods to see Winter's house just across a non-busy street. I trotted down a small hill, towards the house, and passed by a few kids playing outside. It had become a nice day out, and everyone seemed to be out early. I walked onto Winter's driveway and went up to the door. I stared at the large, dark-looking house. I lifted my stinging arm and knocked on the door.

The door opened slightly, and Winter peered out at me. "Timber? Oh, yeah, come on in." She said and opened the door completely.

I walked inside the house and noticed that her parents weren't home. "Thanks." I said.

Winter closed the door behind me and then walked over into the living room, grabbing a cup of coffee on her way to sitting on the couch. "You need something?" She sounded depressed, and I frowned.

"I just want to ask you something." I said and walked into the living room sitting next to her. "But I feel bad." I said.

"Feel bad about what?" She asked, sipping her coffee.

"Everytime I see you, I always ask for something." I told her. "I feel like I'm using you, and you don't notice."

"Is that seriously why you came all this way?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Your arm's bleeding by the way."

"Yeah, I know. But no, I wanted to asked you something." I said. "Did you-"

"You can use me all you want. You're my friend. I have to look after you." She said with a sigh. "Just promise me this, and I don't care what you do to me."

"What?" I asked, now interested in what she had to say.

"I had a dream last night." She said. "Like a prophecy dream. Something's bad's gonna happen, Timber. Just keep your eyes open."

"Wait, what happens?" I asked.

She shook her head. "You'll just have to find out."

I wanted to ask more, but I bit my lip. Winter was strange. She knew just about everything, and when everything was going to happen. "You knew about that, didn't you?"

"What?" Winter asked, looking at me with her ice blue eyes. "Knew about what?"

"Last night, with that date game thingy. You knew Paul would come in." I said.

She nodded. "I did." She said simply. "If there's a lesson you need to learn, it's that no matter what happens, you're never alone. You'll always be with yourself. Stop fearing everything that happens, Timber. You've got to stand up to stuff."

"You're always so calm at home, but you're so wild outside." I said. "You-"

"I made a wrong decision last night." Winter said. "About Paul." She said. "I...I shouldn't have chosen him." She looked a bit worried. She grabbed my hands. "Please, if anything gets out of hand, you've got to stand up to it and chose the right decision."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean? Why are you being like this?"

"I know something you don't." She said.

"No shit sherlock." I said.

"But, what I know, I cannot tell." She said lowering her head. She pulled her hand back, and the sleeve of her sweatshirt pulled up a little, revealing a little bit of a tatoo.

I tilted my head, seeing the tatoo. "When did you get that?" I asked, trying to change topics.

She covered her tatoo. "Never." She said with a quick smile. Her mood brightened, and she smiled at me. "So, you wanted to say something?"

I gave her a weird look. She had sudden mood changes, and she somehow knew things that hasn't happened yet. I shook my head, trying to get rid of her weirdness, and I remembered what I had to ask. "Say, did you give Paul my address at all?" I asked.

She tilted her head. "No, why?"

"Because I passed out last night, and he brought me home. He claimed to have seen my address on my phone, from a text messege I send to Amber, but, I deleted all my texts just as I left work! So he couldn't have known!"

Winter frowned, her eyes becoming serious. "Oh dear, I think I've missed something last night, in my dream I mean." She said quickly. "Can you stay here, tonight?" She asked.

"Well, I'm trying to win this date game, so I've got to stay with Paul. So, if Paul invites me to his place, say no?" I asked.

"Of course...the date game. Forgot about that for a moment. Yeah, make the two weeks last." She said. Her eyes hardened. "Don't let your fear over come you."

"Fear of what?" I asked.

"Everyth-"

A knock at the door made us whip our heads to stare at the door. Winter stood up and walked slowly to the door, her feet making no noise. She opened the door. "Who the hell are you?" Winter asked.

A snotty voice replied, "Timber's cousin. I'm supposed to baby-sit her."

Winter snorted. "If anyone needs baby sitting, it's you." She growled and opened the door for her to come in. "And by the way, you're one bad baby-sitter, letting your kid start bleeding." Winter said pointing to my arms.

I arched my back again. "You again?!" I hissed. "Go die in a hole!" I snapped.

Winter's eyes widened. She hadn't heard me yell so rudely at someone in a long time.

"Pardon me, but that's what a dirty little rat would say." Brittney said, walking in her short dress and heavy make-upped face.

Winter snorted. "It takes one knife to kill, but it only takes one wet hand across your face to kill your beauty."

Brittney snorted. "At least I don't live in a poor village!"

"It's a town! The murder capitol of the world." I said and stood up, advancing towards her. "Didn't think you knew that, now, eh?" I snapped. "We've been living here since we were kids. We don't get fed by someone else with there stupid pampered life. _We _fight to feed." I growled and lifted my eyes to meet hers. "You're looking at two punks in these bitch infested town."

Brittney snorted. "And you expect me to believe all this?"

I looked over at Winter. "You were saying about something bad happening? Something like a pretty bitch getting thrown off a cliff?" I asked with a small smile.

"Eh, I wish." Winter said.

**...**

**I'm just glad I don't have any cousin's like that! Well, I did add something to the summery I forgot to add before, but it's just a little bit. So, tell me what you think!**


	7. The Truth Unfolds

**Sorry for my laziness of not updating, although, next week I do have a few exuses. Anyway, no one wants to hear me talk! On with the story!**

**...**

"It's a town! The murder capitol of the world." I said and stood up, advancing towards her. "Didn't think you knew that, now, eh?" I snapped. "We've been living here since we were kids. We don't get fed by someone else with there stupid pampered life. We fight to feed." I growled and lifted my eyes to meet hers. "You're looking at two punks in these bitch infested town."

Brittney snorted. "And you expect me to believe all this?"

I looked over at Winter. "You were saying about something bad happening? Something like a pretty bitch getting thrown off a cliff?" I asked with a small smile.

"Eh, I wish." Winter said.

...

I sat on the couch next to Winter and Brittney. Of course, Winter wanted nothing to do with Brittney, so she shoved me inbetween.

"I don't give a shit that you know nothing." Winter said to Brittney, her tone getting rough. "We're in the middle of an important talk, alright?"

I glared at Brittney.

"Whatever." She said, not caring at all.

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Winter. "Why won't you tell me?" I asked her. "Everytime something's up, you just won't tell me."

Winter's stare was hard. "Knowing the future isn't a good thing."

Brittney snorted. "Wow, and guess what? I'm a flying monkey."

Winter and I glared at Brittney. "Stay out of this." I snapped. I looked back at Winter. "But you said you don't want your friends getting hurt-"

"I don't, but sometimes, I can't help it. I don't know _everything, _just what I need to know." She said, sipping her coffee.

"But how? How can you see into the future? How do you know that something bad is going to happen?" I asked.

Winter sighed. "I don't know myself." She said with a shrug. "It just comes to me."

"Wow, and you expect everyone to believe you?" Brittney sneered.

"I knew I was gonna be seriously hurt when I was little." Winter said harshly. "No one believed me when I told them, but when I came in home late one night with this," she said, uncovering her scarred eye, "everyone believed me."

"Well? What happened?" Brittney asked.

"Nothing you'd care about." Winter said. She returned her attention to me. "So, Paul knows where you live...I really did overlook something now, didn't I?"

"Are you some fortune teller, or something?" Brittney asked.

Winter glared at her. "If I tell you, you wouldn't believe me anyway."

I slapped Brittney's hand. "Shut up, I need Winter to finish what she's saying." I snapped.

"Paul..." Winter whispered to herself. "Paul...Something about Paul I had forgotten...But what?" She thought.

"Maybe that he's in a gang? Could kill me at any given moment? I don't know!" I said.

"That's it! Yep, I remember." Winter said with a smile.

"What?" Brittney and I asked.

"I can't tell you!" Winter said. "Not yet. You'll find out."

I rolled my eyes and stretched on the couch. "You're annoying, did I tell you that at all?" I said with a smile.

...

"So, this Paul guy, is he hot?" Brittney asked as we walked down the boardwalk together.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. He's cute...and kinda creepy." I said with a frown. We walked to where Paul and I parted last night. It was already 8:55 PM, so he would have to be here soon. I sat down on a bench and looked around, waiting for him.

"What do you mean by cute?" She asked sitting next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "He's mine, get someone else." I told her.

She laughed. "I wasn't going to steal him from you!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah...Right." I mumbled.

"Hey Timber." Paul's voice echoed from behind me.

I stood up and whipped around, my eyes glaring hard into his. I calmed down a little, and gave a small smile. "Hi." I was still a little jumpy from what Winter had said that morning. Something about Paul wasn't good, and she didn't want to tell me.

He pointed to Brittney. "Who's your friend?" He asked.

"It's my stupid cousin, Brittney." I said, and looked at her, to see her giving Paul a weird and disgusted look.

She grabbed my arm and whispered loudly into my ear. "He has long hair!" She said.

I nodded. "And?"

"Ew.." She said and backed away. "I'm gonna go hang out with some random people." She said and darted away.

I looked at Paul, to see a little unhappiness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, she's dumb."

He shrugged. "I don't care about her." He said simply. He put an arm around me. "Wanna go for a walk on the beach?" He asked.

I bit my tongue. Winter had said something about Paul...She said something about he was...I don't know..Bad maybe? "Sure...I guess." I said shyly, and then remembered what Winter told me. I needed to know, I couldn't be scared of anything, but that was easier said than done. I stopped as we started walking. "Wait, let me ask you this," I said.

Paul turned towards me and rose an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ever since we first met, you wanted to be alone with me, away from everyone else." I said. "You tried to convince me to go on this walk last night, and now, you just want to hop on to the walk. How come?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Because I like walks and want to show you something beautiful." Paul said. He grinned. "I think you'd like it."

I narrowed my eyes. Something wasn't right. There's nothing beautiful about a walk. I've been living in this town since I was a kid and- WAIT.. I'VE BEEN LIVING IN THIS TOWN SINCE I WAS KID! THAT'S IT! And when I was a kid...Paul was still here! How could I have been so foolish? How can I have not noticed that this man looked exactally the same since I was here the first time, when I was five years old?

...

"Mommy! Mommy!" I grabbed my mother's jacket sleeve and began pulling her to the arcade. "I want to play games!" I was just a small five year old, wanting nothing but to play some brightly lit up games.

"Hold on Sweetie!" My mom said, trying to grab her purse. "You've got to wait."

I released her jacket and ran to the arcades, only to be knocked over by someone. I landed heavily on my back, the wind getting knocked out of me. My large eyes stared up at a man, who had his back turned to me.

The man turned his head, feeling that he bumped into something and noticed me on the ground. It was no mistaking that long hair and those eyes! He bent down and helped me up, grabbing my hands and pulling me up.

My mother ran up to us, and she began repeating apologizes to Paul. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"Naw, it's alright." Paul said.

I stared at him with large eyes, before I remembered that I wanted to play games. I turned my back to them, and ran to the arcade quickly.

...

I stared at him, remembering that face from when I was little. Who cared about the money now? This was insane! He hasn't changed a bit! "Listen." I said, acting as if I didn't connect the dots. "I've got to go keep an eye on Brittney." I said.

Paul frowned. "Aw." He said. He had a strange look in his eyes, as if he wanted to say something, but didn't want to say it.

I turned my back and walked away silently, feeling his eyes beat against my back. As soon as I was out of eyeshot, I darted to Winter's house. I had to tell her this.

My feet pounded against the wood of the boardwalk. I was panting heavily by the time I reached the end, and I leapt down the stairs, and onto the road. Winter's house was a little closer to the boardwalk than mine.

I ran straight into the darkness, and then slowed down after looking behind me a few times. I slowed to a walk and then stopped to catch my breath. My heart pounded with fear, and curiousity. I didn't know what to do, I just knew I had to tell Winter. I straightened up, and began to walk towards her house.

"Where are you going?"

I turned around to see Paul. "P-Paul?" I asked. "Why are you following me?!" I snapped.

"You shouldn't go off running into the dark. You don't know what may be out there." He said taking a few steps towards me.

I shook my head. "I think I know what I'm doing."

"You can get hurt-"

"By what? A flying whale? Is it going to fall from the sky and kill me?" I said, raising my voice. "And what the hell is your problem? Why the hell do you keep following me?"

"Because I care about you." He said simply.

I narrowed my eyes. "Then stop following me. And how'd you know where I live?"

"Your phone-"

"Bullshit!" I hissed. "My texts were deleted!"

He stared at me. He looked speechless, and I was panting heavily. I had just stood up to a gang member, and God knows what's gonna happen now.

Footsteps from behind me made me stiffen. The idea of being circled around by a gang made me want to forget about everything and go home.

"Timber, I thought I told you to take it safe!" Winter's voice boomed from a few feet behind me.

I turned around and gave a loud sigh. Winter stood staring at me, her eyes were as hard as stone.

"Timber." She said. "You should have listened-" Her eyes widened and she stared at Paul. "Hm...Yep! Definately overlooked something!" She said.

I turned around and stared wide eyed at Paul.

His face had changed, and his eyes turned yellow. He grinned devilishly, and gave a small laugh.

"Oh," I said, backing up to Winter. "I'm guessing you knew about this, eh?"

Winter nodded. "So...RUN!"

...

**Okay...I don't really know what to think about this chapter. Timber realizes that she can't be controlled by some man, and money isn't everything, especially when you think something's wrong. Yeah, I guess you can now guess what Paul wanted to do to her on the walk, eh?**


	8. Why Can't Things Ever Go Right?

**Yay! Two chapters so close to each other updating wise! **

**Disclaimer! I don't own Doctor Who or Lost Boys!**

**...**

His face had changed, and his eyes turned yellow. He grinned devilishly, and gave a small laugh.

"Oh," I said, backing up to Winter. "I'm guessing you knew about this, eh?"

Winter nodded. "So...RUN!"

...

"If you knew about this," I yelled over to Winter as we bolted down the street, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to see what you would do! I didn't think you'd do this, but I didn't think he'd follow you!" She called over. She looked over her shoulder to see nothing there. "Hey!" She called to me, and she slowed down.

I followed her actions, and the two of us walked. "Where'd he go?"

Winter frowned, and looked around uncomfortably.

I sighed and came to a complete stop. "He's got to be around here somewhere." I frowned and glared at Winter again. "So you just wanted to see my reaction? Was that it? You wanted to see if I would die or not?" I snapped, boiling with anger.

"No! That's not what I meant!" Winter said. She was panting heavily, and her eyes widened. "Listen, I knew he was a vampire, but that doesn't mean that I wanted you to be killed! I wanted you to know that no matter what happens, you can stand up to it!"

"Like about to be eaten?" I yelled. I was panting too, and I was tired. My hair was blown back and my bangs plastered against my face with sweat. My heart raced, and I felt scared and tiny compared to the beast that lurked in the dark.

"I saw a vampire when I was little!" Winter exclaimed. Her eyes became sad and her tone dropped.

I stared at her. "You what?" I asked.

"That how I got my scar." She said, and looked up at me sadly. "I saw something I wasn't supposed to, and it wasn't my fault."

I stared with disbelief, and then everything was slowly coming together. "So, you knew that vampires existed all along?" I asked quietly.

Winter nodded. "Yes." Her eyes dropped and she stared at the ground.

"What about that tattoo on your arm?" I asked, remembering when I asked about that tattoo before, she said she had never gotten it.

"Oh, that?" She said, a little humor returning to her eyes. "I got really drunk one night." She said. "I don't remember getting it, but Amber was with me, and she said I did!"

I rolled my eyes, a little humor coming back. "Nice job!" I said with a small laugh.

Winter grinned, and the two of us started walking again. "I never wanted to tell anyone about my scar, because I knew they wouldn't believe me."

"Well, hell. I believe you!" I said. I looked behind me again, still unsure about what to think. Paul had just disappeared, and he could be anywh-

"Timber!" Winter yelled and jumped backwards.

I felt my face sting with pain, as someone's nails raked me. Fresh blood went down my left cheek, and I stood frozen, staring at Paul in front of me.

Paul grinned. "Here I am!" He said with a laugh. He grabbed my arm, and dragged me to him. "And here are my fangs." He whispered to me.

"Timber!" Winter yelled.

I stared in horror at his fangs. They were huge and I found myself frozen in shock.

He grinned and bent his head down a little and licked the blood off my face. "Mmm." He said. He parted his lips, and yanked my head to the side.

I yelped, and the shock began to subside, but my heart was still racing, and Paul wrapped his arms around me tightly. He gave a small laugh, and bared his fangs, and went to clentch my neck-

"HEY YOU!" Winter's voice called from behind Paul.

Paul turned around, but didn't release me.

Winter growled and pulled out a pocket knife from her back pocket. "Let's make a deal. Timber for myself. You get me, Timber is free." She said.

My eyes widened. "But Wint-"

Paul covered my mouth, and her grinned, a plan in mind. "Suuurre." He said and threw me to the ground, and grabbed Winter's arm quickly.

I fell hard onto the ground and quickly scrambled away out of fear. My eyes soon returned to Paul and Winter to see Winter give me a sad look. "Get out of here!" She yelled to me.

I stood up but didn't run. "I'm not leaving without-"

Paul's fangs sunk into Winter's shoulder, and she didn't even make a noise. She didn't flinch, and she didn't make a face. She showed no sigh of pain.

I stared at her with disbelief. How was she doing that? How was she not yelling, or screaming?

Winter looked at Paul. "I know something you don't." She said, blood oozing all over her shoulder and the side of her neck.

Paul released her with his fangs, but still held her tightly. "And what's that?"

Winter clutched the knife in her non-wounded arm, and stabbed it into Paul's right shoulder. "I've got my knife!"

Paul howled in pain, and her released Winter completely.

Winter darted to me and grabbed my hand and the two of us ran the last quarter mile to her house. The second she reached the door, and unlocked it, she whimpered in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, staring at her bleeding shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, grimacing. She buckled under and collasped, and she landed on the soft grass, thankfully.

I bent down and shook her a little. "Get up! Winter! We're almost there! We're almost safe!"

She was out cold, her eyes not opening, but she still had a pulse. I picked her up and threw open the door, running inside and tossing her onto the couch. Fresh blood oozed onto the couch, and I gulped down nervously. She looked in so much pain, and agony.

I turned around to see Paul standing in the doorway. I gulped down as he closed the door and locked it.

Paul advanced towards us, and I backed up only to trip and fall onto my back next to the couch. I managed to get into a sitting position before Paul loomed over me. I gulped down and stared at him.

"I can still kill you." Paul said with a smile. "I had a headstart on your friend!" He said with a laugh.

I stared into his eyes as Winter's words come to me. _You are never alone...You must be able to stand up to anything, even if it means death.. _I growled and balled up my fists standing up and facing Paul. "YOU TRIED TO KILL MY FRIEND! YOU TRIED TO POSION ME WITH THAT PIZZA! YOU STALKED ME AND KNEW WHERE I LIVED! I DON'T CARE IF YOU KILL MY COUSIN!" I stopped and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I don't care about her." I regained my anger and puffed out my chest. "MOST OF ALL, YOU CAN'T KILL ME."

"Show...no...weaknes..pain...or..fear." Winter whispered. "You..can't-"

Paul kicked the entire couch over, and I yelped in fright. He was so strong, too strong for me to face off against him. Paul glared at me, and I back up against the wall and he followed me and pinned me so I couldn't move. I gulped down and closed my eyes. "I. Will. Never. Surrender." I said. I reopened my eyes. "Know thy enemy." I said. "I will be at the gates of hell, ready to drag you in." I said, making no sense at all. "Most of all," I whispered. "I WILL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I yelled. I rammed my hard head into his chest, and bit down on his healed shoulder.

Paul jumped back and growled at me baring his fangs. "Oh, so you're fiesty, eh?"

I narrowed my eyes, and grabbed a book off the coffee table and chucked it at him to see him duck quickly.

I backed up, watching him follow me. "You're a disgrace to my friend!" I said. "You tried to kill me! You tricked me into liking you! And know you wonder why I don't fall in love." I mumbled under my breath. "But most of all, YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" I said, and Paul slammed me against the wall again. "You're not human! You were, but you're dead!" I remembered all of those Doctor Who episodes I watched. I will not kill with weapons, but with words.

Paul pressed up against me, sufficating me a little. "Yeah, and?"

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" I asked.

Paul chuckled. "You're stupid. I don't have a reflection, smart one."

"Exactally!" I said. "You're nothing compared to me! I've got life and hope!" I said. I wondered what the Doctor would say at this moment. He wouldn't kill, but I knew this, he'd keep on talking, because words are the strongest weapon.

"And?" Paul said. "I'm still stronger."

I frowned. "WHY DOESN'T DOCTOR WHO WORK IN THE REAL WORLD?!"

Paul tilted my head back. "I'll admit, you were fun." He said with a grin.

...

**Only one or two chapters left! Stay tuned because I'll be updating soon.**


	9. Heaven Isn't Too Far Away (The END)

**I'm so bored, so guess what? Another chapter! But! This is the last chapter, so I hope you do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Hot For Teacher by Van Halen.**

**...**

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?" I asked.

Paul chuckled. "You're stupid. I don't have a reflection, smart one."

"Exactally!" I said. "You're nothing compared to me! I've got life and hope!" I said. I wondered what the Doctor would say at this moment. He wouldn't kill, but I knew this, he'd keep on talking, because words are the strongest weapon.

"And?" Paul said. "I'm still stronger."

I frowned. "WHY DOESN'T DOCTOR WHO WORK IN THE REAL WORLD?!"

Paul tilted my head back. "I'll admit, you were fun." He said with a grin.

...

I gritted my teeth. I was going to die, and everyone knew that. I gulped down and stared into Paul's eyes. There was just one last thing I had to do; one last little hope that lingered in the back of my mind...music.

Paul bared his fangs and parted his lips and rested his fangs on my neck, just about to sink in.

"Wait." I said. "Just wait one second." I took in a deep breath and placed my hands on my thighs, and began to tap to a beat. It was a quick beat, one with speed, but all drums as the moment, so I hadn't begun humming yet.

"What?" He whispered, his tongue going up my neck.

I side glanced at Winter who was unconscious on the floor, because Paul had kicked the couch over before. I began humming the guitar parts of the Van Halen song Hot For Teacher. I closed my eyes, and felt him lick me again. A chill went up my spine, and I began to sing random parts of the song. "I got it bad, got it bad, got it bad. I'm hot for teacher." I sang. "I got it bad, so bad, I'm hot for teacher." I sang quietly, not sure if I was even singing the right words.

Paul rose an eyebrow. He released my neck, as my singing slowly quieted down until I wasn't singing anymore, but staring at his eyes. "And what was that for?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I ran out of ideas." I whispered nervously.

Paul began chuckling and grinned devilishly. "I'm getting more hungry by the minute, babe, so...Yeah." He said and quickly went for my neck.

I let out a quick yelp when his teeth broke skin. He didn't bite too deep, as if he didn't want to kill me at the moment, but I knew, it only took time before he would get the urge to dive deep. Little waves of pain came, but not as bad as I though. His teeth were barely in, but as soon as he felt my fear subsiding, he sank his teeth in deeper, to about how much he did with Winter, and I howled out in pain, and began clawing at his skin, trying to get free.

_Show no weakness, pain, or fear. You can't... _Winter's soft words echoed into my mind, and I whimpered wondering how she was able to do that.

I let my hands drop and pressed my back hard against the wall, but I clentched my teeth tightly. I took a deep breath, but I felt as if I was getting weaker. Using as much strength as I could, I opened my eyes and stared at him. "I can tell...you this.." I told him, trying my last, and final plan, before all my ideas were usless. "You just...helped me.." I whispered.

He stopped, and looked at me, bringing his fangs out of my flesh. "What?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

I grinned, and took deep breaths, my legs gave in and I slid down the wall. "I can finally...be away...from hell." I said, my eyes flashing a little humor. "No more...ALL PLEASURE!" I managed to say. Just as my eyes began to close, I saw Winter rise up and grab a pot from the coffee table and smash it against Paul's head. My eyes closed and I felt a falling feeling.

...

Pitch blackness covered me, and I looked around, my eyes searching to see where I was. I was a bit nervous and scared, but I felt no pain or anything. I saw my hands and realized that I was a little see though. I freaked out, my heart racing, and breathed heavily. I looked fearfully around to see a bright light. "I'm not dying yet!" I yelled, getting on my hands and knees. "I will not let Winter be alone with that vampire until I know she's safe!" I blinked and as soon as I opened my eyes-

...

I sat up in the unknown room. I was breathing so heavily and shaking with nervousness and pain and fear. I felt like a piece of meat that was just thrown on a grill, and stabbed a few times with the prongs. I placed my hand over my heart and sighed, noticing I was in a hospital room. I felt a tear go down my cheek and I knew I was safe, but I was worried about Winter. I had remembered everything from whenever the attack happened.

"Timber!" I heard my mother's voice call.

I shot my head to the left corner of the room to give a whimper of pain at the quickness of the movement. "Mom?" I asked, surprised to hear her voice. I didn't think she cared that much about me, but maybe I was wrong.

My mom stood up and ran and hugged me. "Oh Timber! I thought you were dead! Everyone did! But you made it!"

I hugged her back. "I thought I'd be dead too." I whispered. "Actually, I don't see how I'm alive."

My mother released me and stared happily into my eyes. "Your friends must really care about you! Winter brought you hear, and I want to find out who stabbed you!" She said sternly.

"Stabbed me?" I asked confused. _That's right, Winter probably came up with a story, not wanting to say that it was vampires. _"Sorry, I don't quite remember." I said. "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"Well," My mom said and sat down in her chair in the corner again. "Winter was stabbed too. She said you two went to a barbeque, and out of no where, the person hosting it stabbed you with one of those two prong things that people use on a grill. Like a mini two sharp thing pitch fork-"

"Okay, okay. I understand." I said rolling my eyes. "And so they stabbed Winter too?" I asked.

My mother nodded. "Yep."

I shurgged and put my head down with a sigh. "Good ol' Winter." I whispered. "What would I do without her?"

...

**A week later and surprisingly, everyone's still alive.**

...

I stood staring at the shore on the boardwalk with Winter. The ocean was beautiful in the moonlight, and I smiled to myself.

"You were brave." Winter said. "To be honest, I didn't know how you were going to manage." She said, she shoulder bandaged. She smiled at me. "You saved the two of us."

I shook my head. "No, you stopped Paul. He would have made sure I was dead, but you stopped him."

Winter nodded. "I attemped to hit him over the head with a vase or what not, but that didn't seem to effect him too much. But, I got him to come after me, and-" She smiled quickly. "I never told you this, but I'm supposed to be a priestess."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?" I asked her with disbelief and surprise. "A priestess?"

Winter nodded. "Yes, my parents wanted me too." She said. "They taught me prayers when I was little, and I had remembered one. I said it aloud to Paul, and he ran off."

I smiled and hugged her. "You saved us." I said with happiness, although my neck bandage was disagreeing with contact with people.

Winter smiled and hugged back. "We both did. But Paul's still alive and-"

"And that's fine." I said, pulling away and staring at the ocean again. "I'm leaving. My parents and I are heading to a small town out in New York."

Winter cocked her head in surprise. "You are?" She asked, a little upset.

I nodded. "I'm sorry." I said. "But Paul will probably forget about this anyway, and promise me this." I said.

Winter looked at my eyes. "What?" She asked.

"Keep up with that barbeque story. No one needs to know the truth." I said, turning my head to stare at her and I smiled. "A little thank you give from me to Paul for not completely killing me last night." I said.

Winter gave a small laugh and hugged me again. "When are you leaving?"

I hugged her and frowned. "Early in the morning." I said.

We parted and I saw Winter upset and sad. "It's okay." I told her. "Everything will be alright." I checked my phone and realized it was about time I left. "I've got to go now." Just I was turned around, I came face to face with Paul. "PAUL?!" I said and jumped back.

Paul stared at me hard.

I shook my head. "I'm going." I said. "I'm moving to New York." I told him gently. "I won't let anything spill."

Paul narrowed his eyes. "I'll be watching you, and if you do, I'm gonna kill you."

I grinned. "Well, let's not let that happen!" I said and moved around him. I turned away from them all and stared at the end of the boardwalk, about to walk off. "I will never forget any of you." I told them both as I walked away without looking back. I bore a smile on my face and a tear in my eye, just a little nervous from the far trip...

...

**THE END. I hope yo enjoyed! Have a good day! And don't forget, sometimes, words are stronger than weapons. :)**


End file.
